Skin
by YouBrokeMe.x
Summary: Why are you trying to help me, when i dont want it?" She spat at his face, leaning forward and narrowing her eyes on his, a small smirk. "Because you're special to me," he said in a soft voice. She leaned back, crossing her arms. "Liar, prove it."
1. Preface: I Felt You

**A/N:: Hello there, FanFictioners. My Name is YouBrokeMe.x. This is my first story, and I'm pretty excited to get started on it. I'm usually busy, i do have a life outside the internet, ;D. But I update as much as i can. enjoyy :D**

**Description::** _New girl Bella enters a whole new world when she moves to Forks to live with her Father, Charlie, to get a new start from the hard life she led as i child with her mother. She hopes she can simply finish school and move on it life, but she meets a guy. A guy who discovers her deepest secret, and reveals her past. Unlike most people, he's completely dedicated to Bella--helping her drop a few habits and letting go of the memories she keeps trapt in her heart. Can he rescue Bella from her own self destruction? Or will he come too late? And most of all, Will Bella even _let _him?_

.Enjoy.

I stared at the roof. The small cracks all along the paint, the dry beige paint. My eyes were so blurred from tears, I was surprised I could concentrate on anything. The floor, cold and hard, seemed to wrap around me and I soon felt cold also. The cold liquid around me, I could hardly feel. The pain of it all, leaking out of me for the last time. I didn't care, I really didn't. I couldn't feel the pain, I couldn't hear anything, I was numb. I was dying. The water in the sink finally flowed over the edge, leaking on the floor and quickly meeting my skin. It felt no different than the blood. This was the end. I wondered who would find me, or if id lay her forever. I closed my eyes, listening to one of my favorite songs in the other room. I slowly let myself start to slip away, the sounds growing softer and softer. I could hardly feel you grab me suddenly.

And everything went out.


	2. Chapter 1: That Naked Feeling

**A/N::** **Hello there, my fellow readers. Here is the first chapter to my story. Yes, its slow. I'm sorry, 3= But! I will probably get things going in the next chapter. So, dont be too disapointed. kaa? kaa. Anyways. Here it is, Enjoy, Review, And Fav please. =3**

**.Soundtrack.**

**1.** Le Disko **by:** Shiny Toy Guns

**2.** Ghost Town **by:** Shiny Toy Guns

**3.** Girlfriend **by:** Avril Lavigne

**.Enjoy.**

"Bella, you're going to be late for school, get up!" Charlie calls from downs stairs. I, unfortunately, am Isabella Marie Swan. I go by Bella. I just moved to Forks, Washington, to live with my father a few months ago, at the beginning of the summer. I had hardly met anyone, really, and today was my first day of school. I was not, at all, looking forward to it. I ran my hand through my brunette hair as I climbed out of my bed, yawning as I walked over to my closet. I picked out a simple long sleeve striped blue shirt and some jeans. I slipped on my original black converse and headed for the bathroom.

"Bella, are you up?" Charlie called as I passed down the hall. "Yea, I'm up," I called, shutting the bathroom door behind me. I flicked on the light and it flickered. I ran the brush through my hair, yawning again, and grabbed my tooth brush. I touched a bit of toothpaste across the bristles and went to work. My mind wondered from place to place. I thought about last night's dinner, the last cut I had inflicted on my arm, the next songs I'd buy on ITunes, everything really. I spit out the water and toothpaste in my mouth and rinsed my mouth out.

I skipped down the stairs and smiled at Charlie innocently as I opened the fridge, grabbing the frozen waffles. He glances up from the paper in his hands, his mustache wiggling.

"You excited for school, honey?" he asked, sipping his coffee. I shrugged, pretending I was excited for something like this was easy.

"Totally, Dad," I said, popping two waffles in the toaster and pouring myself some milk and leaning against the counter idly. He yawned and stood up, folding the paper.

"Well I better head to work, I'm working late tonight," he said as he pushed his chair in. I turned and looked at him.

"Okay, I'll see you later then," I said, knowing that if I wanted to stay out late I could. He gave me a one arm hug and kissed me on my forehead before the door almost slammed behind him.

I finished eating before heading upstairs and getting all my things, stuffing them in my backpack and grabbing my IPod on my way out of my room. I popped in my headphones and turned on 'Le Disko' by Shiny Toy Guns. I skipped down the stairs, grabbed my house key off the wall, and out the door. I climbed into my truck, slamming the door. My truck was old, red, and my baby. I loved it. I started the car, and putting on my seatbelt, sneezing. There was a light drizzle and it was foggy out, so I was a little nervous driving to school. It was pretty easy to find, luckily.

As I climbed out of my truck, my feet hit a patch of ice and I fell to the cold hard gravel. I sighed as the high schoolers around me broke out laughing. I felt my cheeks heating up as I stood up and picked up a few books that had fallen out of my bag. I slammed my door harder then nessicary as I turned and faced the school. I sighed dramatically, Ghost Town by Shiny Toy Guns clicking on. I bit my lip as I walked up the front steps of the school and headed towards my first class.

Class 1, boring as can be. My teacher had one of those dreary voices that could put you asleep, and it's kind of monotone. I scribbled down notes, despite the enthusiasm in his voice. A few of the kids in my class stared, while others just glanced at me every other minute. I felt like I was a rare animal at the zoo or something. I sunk further in my seat and pulled my sleeves down over my thumbs, feeling naked in their eyes. I changed my position a few hundred times, and glanced at the clock a few thousand times more. Finally, as if the class lasted forever, the bell rang and everyone sprang from their seats. It was like a mob of hungry animals as they pushed and shoved to get out of the classroom. My eyes widened and I gathered my things, looking down. I waited for everyone to leave before slipping out.

I found my locker fast, luckily. The combo thing was a lot harder, but I couldn't expect to have a perfect first day, right? I stuffed all my stuff I didn't need in my locker before rushing off to my next class.

Second period was a little better, not with the kids, but the teacher was more upbeat. She was kind of scary looking. She was super tall, in a long grey skirt and a button jacket that matched with heels. Her hair was pulled into a tight bun, and she had black glasses on. Despite the hardcore dressing, she was very pretty. I wondered what she was like outside of class. I wrote down notes as she yelled at a few others to stop talking. I did the usual glance around the room, to see a few familiar faces from first period. There was about three new guys, and a lot more girls. I sighed dramatically, turned back to the teacher. She eyed me suspiciously with that 'I know what you're up to new girl!' look. I shuddered and looked down at my notebook, pretending to scribble down notes.

I felt someone's gaze, stronger but yet kind, on my back. I glanced up at the teacher to make sure she was looking away before glancing behind me. A guy with tossled bronze hair and bright green eyes stared back at me. My mouth opened a little, and I tilted my head to the side a little. A bright smirk lit his face, and I realized how perfectly measured every inch of his face was. I felt my cheeks burning, but returned a shy smile. His hand lifted as a hello from the edge of his desk and his eyes fell past me to the teacher.

"Isabella, I hope you don't plan to spend my class time flirting this whole year," the teacher spat at me and I spun around. Everyone turned to look at me.

"I-uh-I wasn't," I stuttered. She shook her head and went back to her lecture. I sunk into my seat, nibbling on my lip. The class went even slower after that, and I fought to keep the green eyed beauty out of my thoughts, but it was literally like he had imprinted himself there-it annoyed me. I fiddled with my hair absent mindedly when a crumpled ball of paper suddenly landed on my desk, I jumped. I quickly glanced back at Mr. Green Eyes and he winked. I unfolded the paper to see delicate handwriting.

"Sorry," was written. I turned around and smiled, showing him it was fine. I tucked the note in my bag just as the bell rang and started gathering all my things. Everyone was already at the door as I stood up, slinging my bag over my shoulder. The teacher shot me a hard look as I left the room. I sighed as I entered the busy hallways, squeezing in between the other students. I made my way to my locker and opened it, grabbing the next books I'd need and glancing in the mirror I had. I fixed my hair a little and then shut my locker door.

Third period and fourth flew by surprisingly. Then I was at lunch. I had no idea where to sit, so it was that typical standing in the middle glancing around. I bit my lip as I glanced at an empty table across the lunch room, sighing, I headed towards it. I set my plate down and bit my lip as I slid into the seat. I was attempting to open my apple juice when I felt a finger tap on my shoulder. I twisted around to see a short pixie type of girl smiling down at me. I opened my mouth to talk, but my eyes ended up skimming her outfit.

Her hair was short, spiking out in all directions at her shoulders. Her face was small, but gorgeous. Her delicate face was shadowed with a bit of makeup, but her beauty was natural. She had a yellow poka-dot top on, with mid length sleeves and a hood. She wore a light jean skirt with a bright pink belt overlapping her bright shirt. Those brown snow boot things covered her small feet, and she has a few colorful bracelets on. She stood tall for a short girl, holding her food confidently. I felt my small bit of self confidence melt away, but smiled.

"You're the new girl right? Well, I was wondering if you wanted to sit with us, I know it must be hard being new and all, so," she motioned towards a table across the lunch room where a blonde girl, a blonde guy, and a rather muscular guy sat glancing at us. I bit my lip, I might as well. It's better than sitting alone, right? I stood up and smiled.

"Uh, yea, sure," I said. She giggled happily and bounced ahead of me towards the table. I noticed everyone watch us cross the lunch room—including Mr. Gorgeous Greens. I slide into the seat next to the girl, who I had no idea what her name was. She stayed standing and pointed at the beautiful blonde.

"That's Rosalie, Rosy for short," she said. I glanced at her, and she smiled, taking a bite of her salad. "That's Emmett, her boyfriend, and my loser of a brother," she giggled as he rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around Rosalie. "This is Jasper, the best boyfriend in the universe," she said, putting both hands on the tall blonde guy's shoulders. He smiled and nodded his head at me, taking a bite of his burrito. "And I'm Alice," she said, slipping into her seat and smiling at me. I smiled, feeling warmly welcomed.

"Hi," was all I could manage. As we all started eating we began to talk more, and I wasn't as shy. It was nice to talk to some people my age since I'd spent the last two months meeting all my father's friends. We talked about music, books, food, and popular stores-typical conversations and all. Alice was very bubbly and happy. Jasper was quiet, but funny when he did speak. Emmett was loud, but warm. Rosalie was very nice, and had good advice. I felt a little out of place, but that feeling went away quickly.

After lunch I went to my next class to see that none of my new friends were in it, I felt a little back to the starting line, but I blew it off. It was science, and apparently a guy named Edward Cullen was my partner, but he wasn't there. I hardly cared at all, so I resulted to daydreaming. The rest of my day flew by quickly, and the next thing I knew I was walking to my truck. I saw Mr. Gorgeous Greens staring from across the parking lot. I bit my lip and looked down, ignoring him as best I could as I made my way through the parking lot. I realized that, yet again, everyone was staring now. I sighed and pulled my sleeves further down of my thumbs, feeling so exposed in their eyes. I wondered if they all knew, if word of my secret had traveled all the way across the country. I opened my car down and threw my bag across the seat a little harder than need be. I glanced across the parking lot and pursed my lips a little, Mr. Gorgeous Greens was joking around with some of the jocks, when he suddenly put his arm around a girl with red hair, and a gorgeous face. I felt like I had just been smacked in the face, so I climbed into my car and started the engine, driving home completely annoyed and a tad bit angery.

**Read:Review:Favorite:Alert:**


	3. Chapter 2: Raw

**A/N:: Hello everyone. How's your day going? Better than mine i hope. I'm home sick, my throat is killing me. =P And i haven't seen my best friend in three days, so I'm sad. Anyways. Here's the next chapter, it's not to special. I hope you enjoy though, i had to hurry to get to work on those three english assignments due tomorrow, that, unfortunetly, i have not even started. Lol. Wish me luck. and**_ please, Review_**? Kthnx. =3**

**Playlist**:

**Song 1:** Help, I'm Alive **by**: Metric

**Song 2:** Guilty Pleasure **by**: Cobra Starship

**Song 3**: Hot n Cold **by**: Katy Perry

_**.Enjoy.**_

I pressed the yellow button next to the brand new red door, and sighed. Alice said she wanted me to come over before the party, the party, that is, the I had no need to go to. But I liked Alice, and I didn't want to let her down.

The door opened and Emmett laughed, "Bella's here everyone!" he said, as if not believing it himself. I smiled and laughed, walking in. I pulled my sleeves down over my thumbs as usual, flinching slightly at the jerk of pain that shot through my arm. The last few cuts were really raw today. I pulled a strand of my hair from my face as Alice came around the corner.

"Bella, I'm so glad you came!" she exclaimed, smiling from ear to ear. I smiled warmly.

"I'd feel to guilty if I bailed out on you," I admitted. She rolled her eyes, taking my hand and leading me to the kitchen. Emmett followed idly, talking on the phone with Rosalie. I wiggled my nose, they're house smelled like fresh fruit, I liked it. It was, it was nice.

"Hey Jasper," I said as Alice skipped over to him and stood up on her tip toes, pecking him on the lips and smiling. Jasper sat at the island in the middle of the kitchen, eating some strawberries with suger and reading a book I hadn't recognized. He smiled.

"Hey Bella, didn't think you'd show up," he said, smiling at Alice's over excited smile. I shrugged. "Yea, I would have felt bad," I said, laughing and sitting down across from him. Alice opened the fridge while Emmett walked out of the room.

"You want anything to eat, before I doll you up?" she laughed, I could just imagine. I turned and glanced in the fridge.

"What's that?" I asked, pointing at some colorful bar on the side of the fridge. She smirked, pulling two out. "These, they're German chocolate bars," she said, catching the desire in my eyes, she set them in front of me.

"Isn't German chocolate supposed to be like, super delicious?" I laughed, opening one. Jasper was lost in his book.

"Yes, you want some chocolate milk too?" I nodded to her, nibbling on the chocolate bar. My eyes went wide, it was super delicious. She sat down next to me with two glasses of chocolate milk, her eyes brow raised as I shoved the bar down my throat.

"Super delicious?" she giggled. I nodded, laughing. "Sorry, I love chocolate," I said. Alice laughed. "Me too, I'm a chocolate maniac, huh jazz?" Jasper looked up from his book, popping another strawberry in his mouth. Alice smiled at his innocent look. I smiled, glancing between them. You could see the look of love in both their eyes, I was jealous.

"So, do you want a white dress, a red dress, or a blue one?" Alice called from her closet. I sat on the edge of her bed, glancing around her room.

"How about jeans and a shirt?" I asked with a laugh. Alice's head peeped out of her closet, a hard look.

"I hope your joking," she said, a playful glare. I laughed. "Yes Ali, of course I am. I'll take white tonight," I said with a smile, leaning back a little. She smiled, "That's what I thought," and disappeared into her closet. I smiled to myself, feeling normal for once, and started to pull my sweat shirt off. Then reality dawned on me. I couldn't wear a dress, I was covered in cuts!

My stomach twisted around, and I felt like I had just dry swallowed a really big pill. I gulped, and pulled my sweatshirt back on. "Actually, I really don't want to wear a dress tonight, I hope that's, okay," I said with a shaky voice. Alice walked out of her closet with a beautiful white dress, a confused look on her face. I pulled my sleeves down over my thumbs. I couldn't bare to look her in the eyes.

"What do you mean? You just said," she trailed off, her eyes falling to my hands awkwardly gripping the ends of my sweatshirt for life. Realization hit her face, and I felt my whole body drain of color.

"I, I uhm," I scrambled for an excuse, but my mind was stuck on the fact that she just figured it out. So much for starting over, huh?

"Is it cause you're not that tan? 'Cause Bella, pale is like, super beautiful now. Ever since that vampire movie came out and all," she laughed, then, "but if you really don't want to, then maybe next time," she smiled and bounced back into her closet.

My heart literally started beating again, and I let out a breathe of relief, closing my eyes. So she didn't know I was a horrible person who sliced her own skin up. Thank god. I turned around to see, the last thing, I wanted to see. Mr. Gorgeous Greens leaning against the door frame with one eye brow raised.

"Hi there," he said in a flirty voice, or was that just his normal silky amazing voice? Oops, I didn't saw that, okay?

"Hi," was my brillent reply. He smiled, his eyes stuck on my face. I opened my mouth to talk, but then closed it, and reopened, and then just went and sat down, pulling my sleeves down. He walked into the room, his hands up behind his head.

"So she's dragging you to the party? I'm sorry," he laughed, sticking his hands in his pockets. I nodded, keeping my eyes everywhere but on him.

"Yea," I said, biting my lip. He stared at me for a moment, silence louder than usual, when Alice popped out off her closet in a cute little yellow dress. It was very summer like, and I smiled.

"That's pretty, I like it," I said, ignoring the gorgeous man. I don't know why he was there, or who he was, but I wanted him to leave. I really, really wanted him to leave.

"Edward, what do you think?" she asked. He laughed, "You look like my sister, that's for sure," he said. My eyes got wide, seriously?

"You two are related?" I asked as if it was a cruel joke. Alice walked over next to Edward, punching him in the arm.

"I know, right? You would have never thought," she laughed with him as he rolled his eyes. I stared at them. They both had the same hair, they're eyes were different, but they're faces were both perfectly shaped. Alice was shorter, much shorter, but Edward was average height. I bit my lip.

"Yea," I said through a forced laugh. I couldn't believe it. I had found a good friend, and now he was going to ruin it. I sighed, feeling let down. I didn't need guy trouble, or, I should say guy distractions. But now I was stuck with one. Spectacular.

"Let me know when you guys are ready," he said, winking at me as he spun around and walked out of the room. I stared after him. Alice giggled and skipped into her bathroom. I followed, mentally cursing him as he walked down stairs.

We walked out to a black Volvo, I tried to ignore Edward as best I could, but he was a freaking greek god. Alice made me sit up front, so her and Jasper could enjoy the back seat. I had this strange feeling she did it for other reasons too, once I found out Edward was driving and not Emmett. Emmett and Rosalie got to go in her red car, why couldn't I go with Rosalie and Emmett? Huh? I groaned, climbing into the car.

Edward shot me a smirk, shifting the car into drive as I put my seat belt on and pulling out. I looked away, glaring at the window like it was its fault. Alice giggled in the back seat, and Jasper whispered to her, but there was hardly any making out. I was somewhat thankful, and somewhat annoyed, my feeling that Alice just wanted me to sit with Edward growing bigger. Emmett and Rosalie drove in front of us, and I could tell there was more making out going on there. So then again, I was glad to be in Edward's car.

We pulled up to the house, which was huge, and white. At first, I thought we were at the white house, but we were at Nick's house. He was in a few of my classes, and we had talked a little. He seemed nice, he wanted to be a doctor. He was quiet, and looked a lot like Jasper only a little shorter. I wasn't surprised with Alice said he was cute.

We climbed out of the car, and I sighed, glancing across the top of the car at Edward, who was already staring at me. I smiled a small smile, turning to Alice and following her towards Rosalie. The guys walked off in the other direction, towards the back of the house. I glanced back at them just in time to see the redhead jump into Edward's arms and start eating his face. I was partly jealous and partly disgusted. I sighed, walking into the house the Rosalie and Alice. This should go well, not.


End file.
